


Dancing in the Dark

by maithcop



Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: Anniversary, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 08:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14421648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maithcop/pseuds/maithcop
Summary: Benny invites the cops out to the backyard after work.Inspired by the song Perfect by Ed Sheeran





	Dancing in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Not knowing what it was  
> I will not give you up this time  
> But darling, just kiss me slow, your heart is all I own  
> And in your eyes you're holding mine
> 
> Baby, I'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms  
> Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song  
> When you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breath  
> But you heard it, darling, you look perfect tonight

  When the cops received a text from Benny that day, they didn’t expect it to be so… cryptic. One word. ‘Backyard.’ 

  >[text] Benny, what is that supposed to mean? <B(?

  No answer. All Bad Cop did was sigh and stuff their phone back in their pocket. 

 

  Something else they didn’t seem to expect was for Benny to be waiting for them outside, holding a single flower and sitting at the patio table. He nervously tugged on his shirt collar at the sight of the cops sliding the back door open. 

  “I don’t know I was feeling… kinda cheesy I guess?” Benny said, standing up. He was wearing some nicer clothes than the cops had, which… made them feel a bit out of place. An old tux that Benny hadn’t even worn in years, which was made apparent by the fact that it seemed a size too small for him. Benny noticed that they were staring. “Yeah, I, uh, wanted to look nice too-” 

  Good Cop cut him off with a quick peck on the lips. “Ditch that jacket, darlin’, you’re jus’ fine.” And Benny did, leaving jeans and a white dress shirt. Benny had rolled up the sleeves on the dress shirt, which the cops were thankful for, since they could now see the smatterings of freckles across his arms. Good Cop kissed him again, running a quick hand through his short hair. 

  “I hope you like what I’ve done with the backyard for tonight.” Benny mentioned. The cop looked out past the smaller man to the yard. Fairy lights were strung across each potted plant, giving off a starry effect in each one, as well as strung across the edge of the fence (Benny was able to get the neighbors’ help with that one, he was just too short to do it on his own). A radio played slow music somewhere in the yard, soft and gentle, just for a little ambience. It was the middle of Spring, and the fireflies were out as well, preparing to dance along with the long-time lovers. Good Cop stared, mouth agape. All three cops felt as though they were about to start crying. Scribble did, however.

  “Happy anniversary-” Benny started, interrupted by the sound of Good Cop smacking his forehead. 

  “Oh,  _ shit _ , was that today?” Benny could compare Good Cop’s expression to one of a kicked puppy. “Oh, Benny, darlin’, we’re so sorry. With all the chaos that’s been happenin’ lately, we completely lost track of time!” Benny put a hand to their chest.

  “It’s fine, guys, don’t worry about it.”

  “But we haven’t even gotten you a gift.”

  “Honestly… having you guys here is good enough for me.” Then he lead them to the edge of the patio, pulling off his shoes and socks, the cops doing the same. Stepping into the yard, their feet were met with the cool grass, moon shining overhead and star twinkling and reflecting in Benny’s eyes and the cops’ glasses. Benny gave the larger man a kiss on the cheek before taking a hold of their hand, placing his free hand on their shoulder. Bad Cop switched in, seeing where this was going, and placed  _ their _ free hand gently on Benny’s hip. Music played softly in the distance as they began to dance together. Benny hummed along and Bad Cop listened. They stayed that way for a long while, dancing under the stars, quick kisses in between. 

  “We can’t believe it’s been five years already.” Bad Cop absently said. 

  Benny smiled. “I know. Seems like only yesterday we shared our first kiss, doesn’t it?” Bad Cop nodded. Benny kissed the man’s jaw before resting his head against the other’s chest. The music playing a few feet away had been drowned out by the sound of the cops’ heartbeat. Benny felt safe, at home, and so did the cops. 

  “We love you, Benny.”

  “Love you, too.”

 

  After laying in the grass, sharing kisses, watching the stars, and a quick dinner, they tumbled into bed together, Benny snuggling up close to Scribble, who held onto him for dear life. The smaller man buried his face in the crook of the other’s neck and soon, they had both drifted off to sleep. 

  “Tonight was wonderful,” Scribble said, just about falling asleep. Benny sleepily hummed a note before letting sleep take hold. A very happy anniversary indeed.


End file.
